teiredeumfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Araimizm
Araimizm Monoteistyczna wiara oparta na mitach. Wg jej wyznawców byt boski Araim jest wszechistotą przedstawianą jako koło lub samozjadający się wąż czy jaszczurka. Każdy byt materialny i niematerialny jest jego częścią. Zarówno ludzkie ciało jak, myśli, cechy charakteru, wyglądu, fauna, flora, wody, lądy, pogoda, niebo, światło czy ciemność są jego aspektami. Po śmierci niematerialny duch opuszcza materialne ciało i na powrót jednoczy się z wszechrzeczą. Grzeszni ludzie umierając tracą ciało jak i ducha co skazuje ich na nieistnienie - karę ostateczną. Religia nakazuje stoicyzm i hiobowe podejście do życia. Zarówno bogactwo jak i choroba są boskim aspektami życia, zatem należy przyjmować je z pokorą co zapewni zjednoczenie z wszechrzeczą. Dlatego ortodoksi nie leczą chorób, nie opłakują zmarłych, nie ubolewają nad krzywdami. Postawa ortodoksyjna jest jednak rzadka i większość ludzi podchodzi do sztywnych zasad swego boga z dystansem. Kradzież, morderstwo, cudzołóstwo, zaniedbywanie bliskich oraz brak szacunku do owoców stworzenia Araima jest zbrodnią przeciwko niemu i karana jest niebytem. Znęcanie się nad zwierzętami czy wycinanie drzew bez potrzeby jest zakazane. Obie płcie są są równe i mają takie same prawa. Wojna może mieć charakter tylko obronny. Struktura organizacyjna Najwyższa Rada Saracka Twór administracyjny decydujący o ostatecznym kształcie dogmatów religijnych oraz sprawujący najwyższą władzę ustawodawczą, wykonawczą i sądowniczą. Przewodzi państwowym uroczystościom i obrządom. Ponadto zajmuje się wróżeniem, prowadzeniem auspicji, święceniem publicznych budowli i monumentów, przewodzi uroczystościom religijnym w stolicy. Może wypowiadać wojny, zawierać przymierza, ustanawiać podatki, oraz tworzyć prawo. Rada składa się z 4 Najwyższych saraków, spośród których każdy pełni ustaloną fukncję. Kandydaci muszą mieć co najmniej 50 lat z czego 30 lat stażu kapłańskiego. Są wybierani spośród wysokich i dostojnych saraków. Ich siedzibą jest Szmaragdowy Sarat. Elementem ubioru odróżniającym najwyższych saraków jest złoty diadem na zgolonej do zera głowie. Złote okrągłe diademy symbolizują Koło Ahu - symbol araimizmu. Diademy te są przechodnie i pamiętają czasy pierwszej kadencji Rady. Dostojni sarakowie Pełnią nadzór nad egzekwowaniem praw ustanawianych przez Najwyższą Radę oraz zastępują ją w pomniejszych sprawach sądowych. Egzekwują zbieranie podatków i nadzorują prace wysokich saraków. Zajmują się odprawianiem najważniejszych nabożeństw i rozstrzyganiem sporów prawnych pozostających ponad kompetencje wysokich saraków. Do objęcia stanowiska potrzebna jest nominacja członka Rady i dodatkowe roczne szkolenie. Dostojni sarakowie jako symbolu swojej funkcji używają okrągłych bransolet wykonanych z mosiądzu. Wysocy sarakowie Duchowni przewodzący świątyniom (saratom). Wysokim sarakiem zazwyczaj zostaje najstarszy wiekiem sarak świątyni lub drugi najstarszy, jeśli ten pierwszy jest zbyt stary i niedołężny by objąć funkcję. Przed objęciem posady musi odbyć dwuletnią naukę uzupełniającą jego dotychczasową wiedzę. Nauka ta dotyczy prawa kanonicznego, oraz państwowego. Pełnią również funkcje administracyjne. Atrybutem wysokich saraków jest pas z okrągłych ogniw przeplatający kapłana w pasie, charakterystycznie spleciony po lewej stronie. Pas wykonuje się z brązu lub mosiądzu. Sarakowie Zostają nimi mnisi mianowani przez Wysokiego saraka. Symbolem odróżniającym saraków od innych duchownych jest długi łańcuch zwisający na szyi kapłana. Ma ogniwa o większej średnicy niż mnisze obroże. Wykonane są z cynku. Nauka niezbędna do objęcia wyższej funkcji trwa 3 lata, podczas której uczą się pisać, czytać oraz liczyć. Oddają się pracy kancelaryjnej, przepisują księgi, zajmują się finansami. Do ich obowiązków należy prowadzenie archiwów i prowadzenie kancelarii Wysokiego saraka, zbieranie podatków, prowadzenie spisów ludności, rozdzielanie dóbr publicznych, nadzór urzędniczy. Mnisi Szeregowi duchowni. Zostać mnichem mogą ludzie obojga płci, którzy ukończyli 15 lat. Przyjęcie w poczet stanu duchownego jest niezbywalne. W ramach inicjacji dziewczynki są obrzezane, a chłopcy kastrowani. Podczas swojej rocznej nauki nabywają wiedzy z zakresu medycyny. Zajmują się leczeniem chorych i prowadzą domy dla samotnych oraz niedołężnych. Ponadto wykonują wszystkie prace fizyczne mające na celu utrzymanie świątyni. Atrybutem mnichów jest obroża składająca się z ogniw w kształcie koła. Oplatają one szyję mnicha na zawsze, nie wolno bowiem im zdejmować obroży. Jest ona symbolem boskiego nadania swojej funkcji. Wykonane są z brązu. Należy zauważyć, że każdy duchowny otrzymuje swój własny atrybut stosowny do piastowanej funkcji robiony specjalnie dla niego za wyjątkiem najwyższych saraków, których diademy są przechodnie. Każdy duchowny po śmierci chowany jest ze swoim pasem, obrożą, czy łańcuchem. Mit kreacji świata Wszechświat według podań Araim stworzył z siebie w czsach, gdy wypełniał całe istnienie sam jeden, a to sprawiało mu ogromny ciężar. Postanowił więc rozproszyć się we wszechświecie jako istnienie w postaci wszystkiego co istnieje i nie istnieje. Pierwszą rzeczą stworzoną przez Araima był czas. Następnie powstały gwiazdy w tym Zarja, a potem Thorea. Jednakże była ona niepełna, zatem Araim stworzył Salibe i Mirynusa, aby towarzyszyły samotnej dotąd Thorei i świeciły blaskiem Zarji w chłodne noce, gdy ta znika. Po tym Araim zapełnił Thoreę wodą i wiatrem, które dziś wprawiają w ruch Koło Ahu. Koło to sprawia, że czas nieustannie biegnie do przodu co jest powodem zmian jakie mogą zaobserwować ludzie. Na przykład przypływy i odpływy mórz i oceanów, następujące po sobie pory roku, dzień i noc, narodziny i śmierć, powstanie i zmiana. Następnie utworzył roślinność i zwierzęta, w tym człowieka w kolejności od największych do najmniejszych. Całość stworzenia jest idealna już od zamysłu Araima, wobec czego należy się szanować wszystko co istnieje. Natura Araima i eschatologia Stare mity i legendy mówią o tym, że Araim wynagradza dobrych ludzi poprzez włączenie ich dusz, ulatujących z ciała w chwili śmierci, z powrotem w swoje wszechistnienie. Jeśli zaś człowiek grzeszył i plugawił swoim żywotem boską cząstkę stwórcy, którą nosił w sobie zostanie ukarany wiecznym niebytem - jego dusza zostanie zniszczona i przestanie istnieć. Dogmaty wiary mówią, że Araim sam w sobie jest jednocześnie we wszystkim co jest i nie jest, a w tej samej chwili jest także jedną, niepodzielną istotą (choć nie jest materialny w żaden sposób), wobec czego unicestwianie dusz grzesznych nie powoduje, że zmniejsza się jego objętość czy powierzchnia, ponieważ są to aspekty świata pochodzące z niego i dzięki niemu, zatem on sam nie podlega prawom świata, którym jest Kategoria:Religie